maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Food
Recovery |-|HP= |-2010000 | Apple |Recovers 30 HP |Lan Ming (30 mesos) Lucy (30 mesos) Mina (30 mesos) |-2010002 | Egg |Recovers 50 HP | |-2010001 | Meat |Recovers 100 HP | |-2020001 | Fried Chicken |Recovers 200 HP | |-2020005 | Hot Dog |Recovers 300 HP | |-2020003 | Pizza |Recovers 400 HP | |-2020004 | Hamburger |Recovers 400 HP | |-2020006 | Hot Dog Supreme |Recovers 500 HP | |-2022020 | Kinoko Ramen(salt) |Recovers 500 HP | |-2020007 | Dried Squid |Recovers 600 HP | |-2022019 | Kinoko Ramen(pig head) |Recovers 800 HP | |-2022203 | Laksa |Recovers 800 HP |Alwyn (800 mesos) Ali (800 mesos) |-2022003 | Unagi |Recovers 1,000 HP | |-2022017 | Ramen |Recovers 1,000 HP | |-2020008 | Fat Sausage |Recovers 1,200 HP | |-2022204 | Hokkien Mee |Recovers 1,200 HP |Alwyn (1,200 mesos) Ali (1,200 mesos) |-2022018 | Kinoko Ramen(roasted pork) |Recovers 1,500 HP | |-2022205 | Carrot Cake |Recovers 1,800 HP |Alwyn (1,800 mesos) Ali (1,800 mesos) |-2001001 | Ice Cream Pop |Recovers 2,000 HP | |-2022206 | Chicken Rice |Recovers 2,200 HP |Alwyn (2,200 mesos) Ali (2,200 mesos) |-2022207 | Satay |Recovers 2,600 HP |Alwyn (2,600 mesos) Ali (2,600 mesos) |-2020012 | Melting Cheese |Recovers 4,000 HP | |-2022476 | Chicken Kapitan |Recovers 4,000 HP |Ali (4,200 mesos) Ali (4,200 mesos) |-2020013 | Reindeer Milk |Recovers 5,000 HP | |} |-|MP= |-2010009 | Green Apple |Recovers 30 MP | |-2010003 | Orange |Recovers 50 MP | |-2010004 | Lemon |Recovers 150 MP | |-2020000 | Salad |Recovers 200 MP | |-2022156 | Desert Mist |Recovers 200 MP | |-2022021 | Fish Cake(skewer) |Recovers 250 MP | |-2020009 | Orange Juice |Recovers 450 MP | |-2022022 | Fish Cake(dish) |Recovers 500 MP | |-2022208 | Guava |Recovers 500 MP |Alwyn (1,000 mesos) Ali (1,000 mesos) |-2022000 | Pure Water |Recovers 800 MP | |-2022209 | Rambutan |Recovers 800 MP |Alwyn (1,600 mesos) Ali (1,600 mesos) |-2020010 | Grape Juice |Recovers 900 MP | |-2022210 | Dragon Fruit |Recovers 1,600 MP |Alwyn (3,200 mesos) Ali (3,200 mesos) |-2001002 | Very Special Sundae |Recovers 2,000 MP | |-2022211 | Durian |Recovers 3,200 MP |Alwyn (6,400 mesos) Ali (6,400 mesos) |-2020014 | Sunrise Dew |Recovers 4,000 MP | |-2022477 | Mee Siam |Recovers 4,000 MP |Ali (9,200 mesos) |-2020015 | Sunset Dew |Recovers 5,000 MP | |} |-|HP + MP= |-2020002 | Cake |Recover 100 HP and MP | |-2022039 | Nependeath's Honey |Recover 100 HP and MP | |-2022116 | Peach |Recover 120 HP and MP | |-2022014 | Dango |Recover 200 HP and MP | |-2022192 | Waffle |Recover 300 HP and MP | |-2022132 | Bellflower Concentrate |Recover 400 HP and MP | |-2022023 | Tri-colored Dango |Recover 400 HP and MP | |-2022131 | Ginseng Concentrate |Recover 400 HP and MP | |-2022041 | Fried shrimp |Recover 500 HP and MP | |-2022191 | Supreme Pizza |Recover 900 HP and 600 MP | |-2001000 | Watermelon |Recover 1,000 HP and MP | |-2020028 | Chocolate |Recover 1,000 HP and MP | |-2022478 | Rojak |Recover 1,000 HP and MP |Ali (3,200 mesos) |-2010005 | Honey |Recover 30% HP and MP, with a limit of 30,000 HP and MP if your Max HP and MP is over 99,999 | |-2010006 | Pot of Honey |Recover 50% HP and MP, with a limit of 49,999 HP and MP if your Max HP and MP is over 99,999 | |} Attack Boost |-|Weapon Attack= |-2022089 | Baby Dragon Food |Weapon Attack: +7 for 20 minutes | |-2012000 | Drake's Blood |Weapon Attack: +8 for 5 minutes | |-2022024 | Takoyaki (Octopus Ball) |Weapon Attack: +8 for 5 minutes | |-2022214 | Pepper Crab |Weapon Attack: +8 for 5 minutes |Alwyn (3,200 mesos) Ali (3,200 mesos) |-2022025 | Takoyaki (jumbo) |Weapon Attack: +8 for 10 minutes | |-2022215 | Chili Crab |Weapon Attack: +8 for 5 minutes |Alwyn (6,800 mesos) Ali (6,800 mesos) |-2022144 | Body & Physics Medicine |Weapon Attack: +8 for 15 minutes | |-2022002 | Cider |Weapon Attack: +20 for 5 minutes | |-2022338 | VitroJuice |Weapon Attack: +14 for 15 minutes | |-2022339 | NitroJuice |Weapon Attack: +22 for 10 minutes | |-2022340 | BlastroJuice |Weapon Attack: +90 for 1 minute | |-2022282 | Naricain's Demon Elixir |Weapon Attack: +140 for 8 minutes | |} |-|Magic Attack= |-2012002 | Ancient Tree Sap |Magic Attack: +10 for 5 minutes | |-2022026 | Yakisoba |Magic Attack: +10 for 5 minutes | |-2022027 | Yakisoba (x2) |Magic Attack: +10 for 10 minutes | |-2022143 | Mastery Medicine |Magic Attack: +10 for 15 minutes | |-2022341 | ElectroJuice |Magic Attack: +50 for 10 minutes | |-2022342 | MegaJuice |Magic Attack: +200 for 30 seconds | |-2022273 | Ssiws Cheese |Magic Attack: +220 for 2 minutes | |-2022343 | GigaJuice |Magic Attack: +700 for 10 seconds | |-2022344 | JigaJuice |Magic Attack: +1,000 for 5 seconds | |} |-|Weapon + Magic Attack= |-2022479 | Rojak |Weapon Attack and Magic Attack: +8 for 10 minutes |Ali (3,800 mesos) |-2022184 | Maple BBQ |Weapon Attack and Magic Attack: +13 for 20 minutes | |} Uncategorized Category:Food